The Dark Knight's Ally
by lukhvirK
Summary: Mr Fox discovers that the Bat has autopilot and visits Blake to tell him, then soon after Blake recieves a call from someone who sounds a lot like Bruce...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Knight's Ally**

Blake had only just entered the Batcave when he saw it all, all the things which had appeared on all of the television sets of every man and woman in Gotham, the batmobile tumbler, the Bat (Batman's plane) and the batcycle. The mask and costume were there as well. Blake rose up on a platform which revealed all of these vehicles and gadgets, 'How could he have kept all of this a secret for so many years?' he exclaimed to himself. He didn't know if he should really be here, this stuff and place wasn't his, so after another few minutes of looking at the items he left and went back to his apartment uptown.

He went into his study, also his bedroom, and sat at his drawing table where for years he had drawn pictures of a costume he had wanted. He had created it and hoped one day that he could be the Batman's sidekick, his ally he had wanted to be 'Robin'. Robin had begun because he hadn't a clue for a name of his alter-ego, once he had drawn it and coloured it, the name absolutely fit. He sprawled the name across the top of every drawing of the costume, lately he had made the drawing a slight bit more edgy. It wasn't as colourful as before, now it was dark and would contrast with the Batman's personality and costume.

'Bruce where are you? We need to know that are one hope hasn't left and that the Dark Knight will rise again!' shouted Blake to his room, the room always listened but never answered. The Dark Knight was another name that had recently been used to describe Bruce, or Batman. The news of his death had spread across the globe, so many people had thought that maybe he was still out there somewhere just hidden Blake was one of those people. One day they were all proven right, Mr Fox arrived outside of the Wayne Manor, now an orphanage, while Blake was visiting.

Mr Fox walked towards the old man who ran the orphanage and he asked for Blake. Blake approached him with a large smile, it had been a month and two weeks since Bruce had died also a month and two weeks since Blake had last saw Mr Fox. 'Blake, how are you? I heard you quit your detective job.' Blake nodded and said, 'I feel more free without the responsibility they all put on me that day. Those kids, if they had died, would have been on my conscience, Mr Fox.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lucius! Now the reason I came here was that I was asking some of those men who went out to recover the Bat how I could have fixed the autopilot-'

'Lucius, that is nothing to do with me anymore, I cannot help and I don't want to think back to that day.' Lucius smiled understandingly, and continued, 'they replied it's already fixed. That got me wondering and I realised that our good friend Bruce had thought it all through and…He. Isn't. Dead.' The last three words took Blake a few moments to process; he couldn't believe it the possibilities of Bruce still being out there and his dream still coming true. The smile on his face stretched from side to side, he could possibly be The Dark Knight's Ally…


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Knight's Ally

Sometimes you do things that are a bit rash, sometimes Bruce Wayne does things that are a bit rash but benefit everyone.

He woke on Saturday morning, it was the first time he had ever woken up before Selina on this 'holiday'. Really it was there honeymoon but they didn't like to say that, they had gotten married in a quick marriage service in Vegas and now for their holiday they were in Paris. Bruce had thought about phoning someone back in Gotham City, but he didn't know who. Fox, Blake, maybe Alfred if he was still there. This was the day he would pluck up the courage and phone...Blake. Blake had been the one who most needed him during that fight, the one who had motivated him out of his hell of a life.

He climbed out of bed making sure not to hit Selina, she wasn't a deep sleeper, one tap on the cheek and she would do a cartwheel, grab a gun and give you two seconds to meet death. The phone lay on a mahogany wood desk across the room from the bed, on the desk lay the keys to the new Batmobile, a Toyota, there was also menues for places like Ching's Palace and Rin's Wok House. The phone lay on the edge of the table where it could fall at any moment. 'They should sort that out shouldn't they.' Said Selina, sleepily as Bruce picked up the phone. Bruce nodded and proceeded to pick up the phone.

He punched in the number and pressed 'dial'. _RING RING _'Hello?' Questioned Blake from the other side of the line.

'Hello Blake, detective Blake?' Bruce didn't know if Blake was actually still a detective. 'Bruce is that you? Really you?' Exclaimed Blake, Bruce imagined that smile that stretched like a bannana on his face. Selina had gotten up and was now stand beside Bruce with her hand on his shoulder and stretched up to read one of the menues for breakfast at the hotel. She couldn't hear Blake's side of the conversation so it started to get confusing. It ended with 'Soon Blake but why are you wanting to see me so urgently?' Bruce looked at the phone and realised that your calls were restricted to 30 minutes.

Selina took hold of Bruce's hand, kissed him and led him back to the bed. 'Let's go to sleep, its not even 5am here!' Bruce lay down, happy, he had contacted someone still in Gotham. Blake had been a great help during the Gotham City Rise. Now he was doing less in Gotham and was trying to gain back all lost strength...ALL of his strength...


End file.
